The Last of the Explorers
by codydang
Summary: Ellie and Joel have found relative peace at Tommy's settlement, when two strangers: an explorer and a talking monkey, come with warning of a mysterious hunter called 'Swiper.'


**The Last of The Explorers **

"Ellie, wake up." Joel shook Ellie. She woke up. "What's up?" she said. Joel crossed his arms. "There's a couple of intruders at the front of the camp."

"Shoot 'em in the face, right?" said Ellie. "Seems like the thing to do," said Joel. "No gunshots yet, though. C'mon, pick up your pistol."

Joel and Ellie walked out to the front of the camp. There, they were greeted with a somewhat violent-looking scene. Four of Uncle Tommy's

crew had rifles pointed at something over the top of the wall, and they were afraid of it-their expressions embodied true fear. Uncle Tommy

looked particularly in panic. "Joel, Ellie," he said, seemingly short of breath.

"Hey, Tommy," said Joel. "You guys okay here?" Tommy looked around and leaned in close to Joel and Ellie.

"I know you guys have seen a lot of shit," he said. "Course we have," said Ellie with a smirk. "We lived through it too, right, Joel?"

"Yeah, alright, Ellie." he said. "What's the problem here?"

"You're not gonna believe this," said Tommy, shaking his head. "You really won't."

"Come off it, Tommy," said Joel. "What is it, already? A new type of infected?" Tommy shuddered. "Could be," he whispered.

"Whoa!" said Ellie, her eyes widening. "It's a girl," said Tommy. " And she's with a fucking blue talking monkey."

"No shit?" said Ellie, with a chuckle. "I gotta see this."

"Wait!" said Tommy, but Ellie didn't listen. She peered over the top of the camp's border wall. Her pupils dilated to the size of golf balls.

Before her was a young-looking girl with short brown hair, clad in pink, and a motherfucking blue monkey.

Ellie had seen some shit in her time, but this took the cake. "What the fuck!" She whispered. "We don't want trouble!" said the monkey, raising its arms. "We

just followed our map and ended up here! We need some help!"

"How did you get here?!" said Tommy. "We-we went over the blue river, then we crossed the cactus field-"

"Cut the bullshit!" said Tommy. "Will somebody explain the FUCKING talking blue monkey?!"

"My name is Dora," said the girl. "Dora the Explorer."

"Betcha think that rhymes, you ain't clever," murmured Tommy. Dora shrugged, and gestured to the blue monkey.

"This is my friend, Boots." Boots gave a small, nervous wave. "Oh man," said Ellie. "I don't know whether this is cool, or fucking weird."

"And just how and why the FUCK is Boots talking?!" said Tommy. "He-he talks just like you and me," said Dora. "You know that wasn't what I fucking meant!"

said Tommy. Joel crossed his arms. He'd seen enough bullshit to last two dog's lifetimes, in all shapes and forms. What kind of trick was this supposed to be?

Was this talking monkey some kind of new fear tactic some crazy hunters thought of? "Okay, we see you and your little infected monkey gimmick," said Joel.

"What's it all for?"

"I'm not infected!" said Boots, raising his arms again. "I swear, I'm not!"

"Boots really just talks. He just does! Why is everyone being so mean?"

"Hey there," said Ellie, finally cutting in. "Don't mind Joel, Uncle Tommy and these other guys pointing guns. They're just really fucking tense." Dora's eyes

widened. They were already wide, though. "You just said a grown-up word!" she said. Ellie shrugged. "Don't you, too?" Dora shook her head. "No, nunca.

Never."

"Alright, suit yourself," said Ellie. "So what kind of help do you guys need, anyway?" Dora and boots looked at each other. "Someone is after us."

"Whoa, whoa whoa, that's your problem!" said Tommy. "How do we know this ain't a setup?"

"It's not!" said Boots. "You should be glad we're telling you about Swiper. He's a threat to you, too!"

"Fuck," whispered Tommy. "I'm never gonna get used to hearing this thing talk."

"And just why is this Swiper our concern?" said Joel. "Swiper is an evil fox," said Dora. "He has beein stealing from many survivors. He has stolen from us many

times. He is just one, but we don't have the means to defend ourselves. Maybe you do. We just need help. Also...he could come after you, next. We can tell you

everything we know about him." Ellie, Tommy, and Joel all thought about this. "What if they're part of some larger group, huh?" said Tommy. "What if they're

just scouts to check out how big our place is before they ransack it?" Joel thought about it. It was possible. "You know what, fuck you guys!" said Ellie.

"What did you say?" said Joel. "I said fuck you guys! Can't you have some empathy? Look at these two. They're not lying! They're two survivors, like you and I

were, Joel!" This struck something in Joel. Ellie had a point. In Joel's 20 years of survival experience, he'd seen his share of tricks and cons. There was just

something different about these two strangers-a different aura about them that almost seemed pure. Incorruptible. And the blue monkey-he was simply too out

of place for a trap scenario. "So then," said Tommy. What ARE we supposed to make of this goddamn talking monkey?"

"I dunno," said Ellie. Maybe it was a fucked up firefly experiment or something. But you know what, what about me? I mean, I can't get infected. You learn

something every day, right? Haven't we pretty much seen everything at this point?" Joel nodded. It was true-these two wandering strangers' weird-ass

circumstances were completely fucked up.

But then again, so were everyone else's.

"Let 'em in," said Joel. "Are you crazy?" said Tommy. "There's something different about these two. Let 'em in." Tommy was in total disbelief-but he saw a look

in Joel's eyes. He seemed confident enough. "Alright, Joel." said Tommy. "I'm trusting your judgement." He got up and proceeded to open the gate. Oh man," said Ellie, kind of excited. "What're you excited about?" said Joel.

"Well," said Ellie, grinning. "This is the first girl I'm gonna meet in a while. And, well..." she smirked.

"...There's a fucking talking blue monkey, too."

**Thanks for reading my fanfiction! Who is Swiper and what does this man want with these two wandering strangers? WE'LL SEE LMAO**


End file.
